Kane Family Legacy
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: We know that the Kane women are survivers. But can they survive when Kendall herself gets raped? This story is going be emotional charged and have many twists and turns.
1. author's Note

I have had this story posted under another pen name Miranda Montgomery. I haven't gotten the reviews that I wanted underthe pen name so I decided to delate the account and repost the stories as writtten under this pen name. 


	2. Getting to Kendall

**Title:** _Kane Women Legacy_

**Summary:** _First Erica was raped and had her rapist baby; Kendall. Than Erica's youngest daughter was raped and had her rapist baby; Miranda. Now Erica's child of rape; Kendall has been raped and finds out that she is pregnant._

**Rating: R:** _Due to the subject of rape, mild foul language, mild graphic sexual content, subject of abuse._

**Authors Note:** _I don't own All my children; Angie Nixon and ABC takes the credit. This is a fan fiction and so be treated as such._

**KANE FAMILY LEGACY**

**Chapter One**

"Hey there sleeping beauty. It's time to open those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Bianca looked at her still as life half sister. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kendall's face had been completely bashed in, as her entire body had been. When Bianca looked at Kendall's closed eye lids all she could see where the dark black and blue bruises that Brandin had left. She knew from what Erica had told her Kendall's entire body was black and blue. All she had to do was look down at her sister's neck, arms and hands to confirm this.

Bianca sat down in the vacated chair; she could still smell her mother's perfume in the air. She knew that Erica had been in this room with Kendall since Kendall was brought in a week ago. She knew her mother wouldn't have left her oldest daughter side for the world; expect for Bianca. Erica knew that if anyone could reach Kendall to make Kendall fight for her life again it was Bianca.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner; but I was in Genova visiting with Queen Amelia.1 You remember that I told you that Maggie, Miranda and I were invited to the castle from Queen Amelia's own mouth." Bianca said cheery. "Mia; that's what the Queen likes to be called; told me that you are to come next time we come and visit. So Kendall you have to wake up now so you can meet a real live Queen."

"I came home as soon as I heard Kendall." Bianca said with tears running down her checks. "I know this is scarey, I know it's easy to give up the fight and just go home to be with Mono. But Kendall you can't give up. Not now, not ever. You are a fighter, your entire life's fight has come down to this one moment. So fight Kendall; fight." She gently placed her right hand over her half sister's life less right hand on the hospital bed. "Time for you to say goodbye to grandmother Mona; time for you to come back to us."

**_Line Break #1_**

Maggie held the frighten Miranda even closer to her as she stared into Erica's eyes. "Kendall will be fine Erica, she's a fighter; she'll come back to us."

Erica wanted to hold Miranda close to her; she needed her granddaughter in her arms. But she saw the frighten look in Miranda's eyes. She also saw the peaceful look in her eyes as she snuggled even closer into Maggie's chest. Miranda eyes told her that she did in fact love her grandmother very much; but she didn't feel comfortable in her arms yet.

"I know that Kendall's a fighter. But maybe this is too much of a fight for even her. I mean it's been a week since Brandin raped my precious daughter; and left her for dead. It's been a week since Kendall had been in the coma." Erica chocked out. "I don't know if Kendall even knew that I had never left her side the moment that Maria and Anita had brought her into her room. I don't know if Kendall can feel my love for her."

"Of course she can." Maggie reassured the older woman. "Kendall feels your love for her even if she can't tell you herself." Maggie knew deep inside her that Kendall was fighting to come back to them; she knew it just as she knew that Bianca was fighting to come to them when Bianca was in the coma the past Christmas. "She'll come back to us." She said even more firmly. She felt Miranda's heart quicken on that note. She bent her head and gently kissed the fourteen month old baby's head.

"Maggie's right; Erica, Kendall is a fighter. Why she fought with me the first second she set eyes on me. Not that I didn't give it right back to her." Greenlee said walking up behind Erica. "All of Kendall Hart's life has been one big fight; she wouldn't allow a K.O. to end her life. She never allows anyone to win by unfair measures."

Erica turned around quickly. "Non of this would have happened to Kendall; if you hadn't kept Ryan from my daughter."

Greenlee jerked her head back at Erica's words. Not the anger behind the words or the words themselves; but the truth of the words. She knew that Kendall had never stopped loving Ryan; although for months now she had been loudly claiming to anyone who crossed her path that she loved Ethan Cambias. Kendall did love Ethan in a way; but not in the soul mate ever after way. No that was saved for Ryan Levrey. Greenlee's husband. "This happened to Kendall; because of Ryan." She said firmly. "Do you honesty think that as Ryan's wife; Kendall would have been safe from Brandin Levrey. My God Erica; Brandin hates Ryan. If Brandin couldn't kill Ryan; than he would go after those who Ryan loved most; Jonathan, me, Kendall, Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, Lily."

Erica heard the truth in Greenlee's words. She knew that even if Ryan and Kendall had been husband and wife; her daughter wouldn't have been safe anyway. But she hated this fact that Kendall had been hurt. That Greenlee been hurt at all even. "Jonathan is the one who hurt Bianca, Miranda and Maggie. Not Brandin."

"Don't you think that if they hadn't moved to Paris; Branden wouldn't have gone after them?" Greenlee pointy asked.

Miranda whimpered softly as she heard the hard tones between her grandmother and her second cousin. She wanted her mother and her aunt. She knew that something bad was going on even through she didn't fully understand what. She didn't understand all the words that other people say; expect for her mother, Maggie and Aunt Kendall because they knew what words to use with her. But she understood feelings. The feelings she was experiencing in the air was fear, anger, sadness. Mostly Fear. She didn't like Fear. She was scared of fear. She whimpered a little louder as she tried to get closer to Maggie; the woman who besides her mother and Aunt made her feel the safes.

Both Erica and Greenlee looked at Miranda and saw the fear in the little girl's eyes. They shut their mouths but knew that the damage was all ready done.

"Look, I'm going to take Miranda into the room that Anita and Maria had set up for her next to Kendall's." Maggie said as she held Miranda a little tighter. She left the main waiting room where Kendall's family and friends where waiting for any news at all on Kendall.

"I'm sorry Erica. I forgot that Miranda was in the room." Greenlee said softly. "I wouldn't' have said what I said otherwise."

"It's all right Greenlee. I had forgotten Miranda was here also." Erica said resting a gently but firm hand on Greenlee's right shoulder.

**_Line Break #2_**

"How is Kendall?" Krystal asked as Tad sat down across from her in the visiting area of the women's prison. "All the women are pulling for her. For all the Kane family."

"So I take it you women are getting along better?" Tad tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Diana is the only one who is being kind to me." Krystal said truthfully. "She's the most compassionate of all in this place. She apparently is the ring leader around here; so whatever she says goes. That's why Chandler's hirings can't get near me."

Tad looked sideways and saw Diana Cole2 staring straight at him. He had noticed her the first time he had come to the prison to visit Krystal. He knew he should be bothered and angry at the intrusion of this strange woman; but oddly he felt a strong connection to her. "Why don't you come and join us Ms. Cole; seeing how you are listening to us talk." He stood to his feet and held his right hand out to the table in a friendly manner.

Diana shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the table and sat down in the seat next to Krystal. "How is Kendall?" She whispered with tears in the corner of her eyes as she looked Tad fully in the eyes. "The only thing the news headline is what they headlined a week ago. How is Erica holding up? Is Bianca back from Paris yet? Does Bianca even know about her sister?"

Tad wasn't surprised at Diana heartfelt concern for Kendall, and the Kane women. He knew he should be after Diana Cole was a total stranger. But in the four months since he been visiting Krystal he had seen her watching him. He had looked up from his talks with Krystal and saw her eyes squarely on him. He had read the compassion in her eyes. He knew that she had a compassionate heart. He also knew she was the sole reason why the other women in the prison and the guards haven't laid one finger on Krystal.

"Bianca, Miranda and Maggie arrived home this morning. I met them at the airport and took them straight to the waiting room where everyone who loves Kendall the most have been waiting for news all week." Tad said running his hands through his all ready messed up hair. "My father, Doctor Joe Martin, gently informed the two women that Kendall had been beaten beyond recognition by Brandin Levrey and that he had raped her." Tad could still hear Bianca's raw cry at the news of what happened to her sister. He could still see Miranda hurdle against Maggie's left breast as she stared wide eyed in fear at her mother.

Tears fell freely down Diana's checks. "How much can one family take."

Tad couldn't take his eyes off of Diana. Hard as he might try to turn his attention back to Krystal; he couldn't. Ever since the first moment he noticed Diana watching him he looked forward to his visits with Krystal even more; hoping that Diana was within sight once more. Ever single visit these past four months Diana had always been near. He felt her even when he couldn't see her. He was grateful beyond measure to this woman on protecting Krystal.

"First Erica Kane was raped when she was fourteen. Than her youngest daughter; Bianca was raped at nineteen. Than her very own 'child of rape' is raped at thirty one." Diana whispered. She shook her head. "I can't believe that the news hounds are printing and airing this information for the entire world to know about. My God don't they have any compassion at all."

Krystal shook her head. She wanted to speak but she had noticed that Tad had never taken his eyes from Diana from the first moment that Tad realized that Diana was in the room with them. Somehow she wasn't at all jealous about the lack of attention that Tad Martin had been paying her these past four months.

Tad heard Dixie's voice. "No they don't have compassion. But I'm telling you that if Eliza was still running tv network; she would at least put a stop to her staff from exposing the Kane family from this needless public pain."

Jealous rage flashed through Diana but she quickly quenched it before Tad could notice. She saw that he had noticed. She just prayed that he wouldn't question her about it. She wasn't ready to lay her cards out quite yet. She needed much more information before she told the truth. "So is JR in the waiting room also?" She asked.

Tad shook his head. "JR knows that he isn't welcomed. Not with his current vengeful attitude that he is in. Thankfully he still has his mother's sense of compassion and doesn't want to upset Erica anymore with his anger at the world. JR has been holed up in the Chandler mansion with Little Adam."

"Thank the Lord for one small favor." Krystal snorted softly. She saw that both Tad and Diana looked angry at her. She held up her right hand. "I didn't mean that to come out the way it did."

"Yes you did." Tad and Diana said in union.

Krystal blinked twice at how natural they sounded.

**_Line Break #3_**

Ethan just stared into his father's eyes.

"Why aren't you at the hospital by Kendall's side. I have noticed that you have yet been there since Kendall had been brought in." Zack said with a deep frown. "Kendall needs you; don't be a weaken Ethan; be a man and be there for Kendall."

"Kendall doesn't need me. She has Erica at her side. Bianca and Miranda will be home soon and Kendall will have them." Ethan shook his head. "I'll be in the way of the people who Kendall truly needs. My place is here and dealing with Brandin and make sure that bastard wouldn't come after Kendall any longer."

"Kendall needs your love Ethan. She thinks you love her; is she wrong?" Zack demanded softly. He searched his only son's eyes.

"How I feel for Kendall; how I feel at all is none of your business Zack." Ethan said roughly.

"Don't let your anger at me over cloud your feelings for Kendall, Bianca and Miranda. Don't let your anger at me over cloud you feeling anything else for other people." Zack said standing to his feet slowly. He turned and left the office.

Ethan looked down at the paper that he had been reading when Zack had come in. He forced on the words and his forehead creaked as he frowned at the words.

**END CHAPTER**

**FOOT NOTES**

_1Taken from Meg Cabots Princess Diaries. Also the Queen reference is from Disney's "Princess Diaries 2: A Royal Engagement."_

_2Yes Diana Cole is Dixie Cooney Chandler Martin._


	3. Drama and more drama

**CHAPTER TWO**

Zach kicked the door opened and stormed into Ryan's penthouse. "You son of a bitch!" He hissed as he managed to grab hold of Ryan's throat. "You just managed to kill Kendall Hart; whom you claimed to have almost soul mate love." He tightened his hold on Ryan's throat as he banged Ryan against the wall near the staircase.

Ryan tried to tear Zach's hand from his throat but he only managed to cause Zach to tighten his hold even much more. He finally stopped struggling and allowed Slater to either work the anger out of himself or kill him. If Slater succeeded in killing him than he would end up in jail and won't be able to help Kendall.

Zach breathed in Ryan's purple face for several seconds and than jerked away from Ryan as he watched as Ryan feel sideways and banged his side against the stair case metal railing. "All you have done in the Kane family is cause them heartache and trouble. You should have left them the hell alone when you first arrived in Pine Valley." Zach moved over and kicked Ryan's side before Ryan could stand up once more. "You son of a bitch." He kicked Ryan after he hissed each word. He finally stepped back and waited for Ryan to stand to his feet.

Ryan slowly stood up and held his side where Zach had kicked as hard as he could in to his ribs. "I don't blame you for hating me Slater." He breathed as he tested his rib cage as he felt the over whelming pain wash over him. "I hate myself."

"You should. You knew your brother was rapist after he raped Kit Montgomery. You should have left town than." Zach folded his arms across his chest and glared at the other man. "But no you Ryan Lavrey had to be the Kane family knight in shinning armor." He shook his head. "But now after Braden raped Kendall; Erica will never see you as that ever again. Too bad that Kendall had to be hurt by your brother for the truth to finally hit home."

"I all ready heard all this from Jackson." Ryan spat out some blood that finally worked it's way up through his throat and into his mouth. He shook his head as he saw Slater's eyes darken even more than before.

_**Line Break # 1**_

JR walked over to stand out side of Kendall's room and looked in at his child hood love lying unconscious in the hospital bed with tubes stuck in her. He saw that Bianca was by her sister's side and he sighed in relief but also had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't looking forward to his meeting with Bianca Montgomery; but yet he couldn't help but look forward to it.

He thought back to his history with the Kane/Montgomery family. Erica was his step mother twice. Bianca and Kendall were his step sisters twice. Bianca was his close friend while they were growing up. JR had a major crush on Kendall when she hit town the second time around. He still had a major thing for this older woman whom wouldn't give him the time of day; but Kendall was his best friend because she and he were so much alike emotionally. JR ended up with Bianca's baby girl because they both were lied to when their children were born. JR almost accidentally killed Bianca when the truth finally hit him and he knew that he had lost his little girl and his son. Bianca has yet to forgive him for trying to keep her baby girl away from her.

JR sighed softly to himself before turning away from the window before Bianca turned around and saw him. He didn't want any tension in the room because he knew that Kendall could feel every emotion even through she was in a coma fighting for her life. He walked over to the section of chairs and sat down facing the door and waited for Bianca to come out.

_**Line Break # 2**_

Maggie gently opened the connecting door to Kendall's room from Miranda's room. She stood in the door frame and just watched as Bianca quietly sat by her sister's side holding a very bruised and broken hand of her older ½ sister. "I'm sorry Bianca." She softly said so not to freak her soul mate out from the sudden noise in the room where only the beeping of the monitors and the whooshing of the oxygen machine could be heard.

"I should have stayed here Mags. I should have stayed here and protected her. I shouldn't have been so selfish and moved Miranda to Paris; especially after just getting her back in my arms again. I wasn't the only one who had mourned Miranda for ten months; Kendall lost her darling Memo also." Bianca's tears finally feel as she felt herself break. She tried so hard to remain strong and positive because she very well knew Kendall could hear her even thought she was in a coma. But the strain was finally too much.

"Kendall understood Bianca. She understood that she needed you to take Miranda will it would be safer for her. She knew that Miranda wasn't safe in town when Jonathan was out seeking revenge." Maggie stayed where she was because she knew that Bianca would want her to be close to Miranda in case Miranda became fussy in her sleep. "I'm sorry that I brought Jonathan into our lives; Bianca." She said as she looked mournfully into her eyes.

Bianca turned from looking at Kendall's beaten face over to her soul mate. "You are not to blame for Jonathan Lavrey. It's not your fault that Jonathan was a freak." She turned back to stare at her sister. "You have to fight Kendall; we need you with us. You are the glue that's holding mom and me together."

Maggie wanted to say more but she heard Miranda fussing behind her. She softly shut the door that connected Kendall and Miranda's room and walked over to the crib. She bent down and lightly touched Miranda's sleeping back. "Hey now little one; you are safe. Time to enter dream world where you will have many adventures." She softly said.

_**Line Break # 3**_

Anita walked over to where Erica and Greenlee were standing in the hallway that led to Kendall's room. "I just got off the phone with Robin. She said that she will be here to mower morning and will be taking over Kendall's case."

"Thank you Anita." Erica said as she turned away from the young Santos nurse and Greenlee. She walked down the hallway to her oldest daughter's room. She stopped short when she saw the young man who was sitting facing her daughter's room. "Get the hell out of here JR you aren't welcomed."

JR stood to his feet and stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. "I know that I can never begin to work off the deep grief that I have caused your family Erica. But I am not going to go any where until I speak to Bianca. "

"Stay away from my daughters and my granddaughter." Erica walked over to JR and stood protectively in front of Kendall's door with her arms across her chest. She frowned deeply up into the eyes of the step son whom she used to care so much for, even when she and Adam divorced she still held JR in a high esteem. But ever since she learned that JR had so willing kept the truth about Miranda from Bianca all holds were off where Erica was concerned.

"I would like to offer my help on dealing with Braden and the Lavrey family." JR said softly.

"I would sooner get help from Zach Slater and Ethan Ramsey than I would from the Chandlers!" Erica snorted.

"Than I will be helping Zach and Ethan with their plans on riding Pine Valley of the Lavrey's once and for all." JR said as he backed away. "I'll talk to Bianca at a later date than." With that JR turned and walked down the hallway. He left only because he knew that Erica would never allow him to speak to Bianca in the hospital that day. He didn't want to add any more tension to Kendall's family.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I wrote the first chapter three years ago but I have had so many computer problems that I couldn't' get on a computer to continue this story. I know how I want this story to go; so I'm finally on a computer that works and I have internet access; so my chapters should be coming a lot quicker and a lot sooner than I originally thought._**

**_Thanks to my reviewers who wrote me private messages; you helped me get back in groove to writing this wonderful story._**


End file.
